monsterpulsewebcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster
, Abel, Julie, and West, and their monsters, Ayo, Rixis, Kera, and Guuzy]] A monster is a creature formed from a part of a human body. They are created when a ghost makes contact with a human. Formation There seems to be no limit to how broad or specific the part used to form a monster can be. A monster can form from a single eye, or all of a person's face, or even the entire head. They can take the whole brain, or a single gland; an arm or less than two fingers; a person's mouth or a single tooth. A monster's size does not necessarily correlate with the size of the part taken. Though many monsters remain about the same size as the original part, others can become much larger behemoths, turning something even as small as a tooth into something twice the size of its human. After a human has had one monster formed from their body, it is not possible for a second to be formed. Magnolia's Comment on Chapter 32, Page 7 A monster will still retain much of the functionality of the original organ. A heart can still pump blood through the body, a stomach can still process food, and a spine will still keep its host's skeleton intact, even after being entirely removed from the body. Chapter 3, Page 14 It is believed that this is due to the holes of glowing Arma formed when a monster exits the body. Chapter 3, Page 21 At times, this distant connection can even be an advantage, such as an ear monster being able to share its powerful hearing with its host. However, it is generally a liability for the human host, especially in the case of a vital organ, as when a monster is killed, the human's body will behave as if it had truly lost the part. Chapter 8, Page 15 While the functionality is retained, a monster may have its own biological needs for its own body, such as food, water Chapter 34, Page 18, or sleep. Chapter 18, Page 5 There appears to be no cause for concern in regards to bacteria affecting a monster, as even a monster formed from blood can freely move upon the ground at no risk to its host. History Some years before the events of Monster Pulse, Dr. Michael Rjinder and Dr. Roger Maugras discovered a chemical in human blood dubbed "Arma". After a series of experiments, a ghost was created from a combination of Arma and various other chemicals. It struck Maugras' foot and formed the first known monster- which was quickly killed due to its erratic and violent behavior. Nevertheless, the two saw the vast potential their discover had, and they sought funding to further investigate the phenomena. Agent de Witte of the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency gave them resources for their project, and they founded SHELL.Chapter 10, Page 17 Some time into the developments at shell, de Witte's daughter Nancy asked to be taken to see the projects at SHELL. During an accident, a ghost struck Nancy and formed a monster from her blood. Frightful at the sight of a girl who had seemingly lost all the blood from her body at once, SHELL ran a series of tests on Nancy to investigate her health. Nancy, reeling from the trauma of the attack, mistakenly believed she had been tricked into becoming an unwitting experiment for SHELL's projects. Chapter 30, Pages 5-7 Embittered by the apparent betrayal of her mother, Nancy used Red's abilities to repeatedly break into SHELL's facilities, subtly weakening the glass containers holding ghosts to release them. Chapter 5: Nancy and Red She believed that, with enough children possessing monsters, SHELL would be forced into the public eye, without Nancy herself being found out. Chapter 18, Pages 10-11 Ghosts began to descend onto children in Antler Pine. Though there was rarely any more than two ghosts out at a time, Two young children, Abel and Irene Elizondo, came upon a ghost while traveling through a forest. The ghost made to strike Abel, but Irene stood between them and took the blow, letting the monster take her instead. A large monster was formed from her body, and it began to approach her. Abel, having no knowledge of where the monster came from, attempted to repay Irene and save her from the approaching beast. Tragically, the monster was formed from Irene's lungs, and Abel's blow killed Irene along with the monster.Chapter 17, Pages 31-36 (Abel would later learn, however, that the monster was too fragile to survive at all) When he overheard a conversation between nearby SHELL agents, Abel realized what had happened, and he sought out another ghost in the hopes that he could make himself suffer the same fate. Instead, however, he found himself with a new companion, and he decided to remain alive for his monster's sake. Chapter 21, Pages 27-28 Human-Monster Connection In addition to the physical connections linking their bodies together, monsters appear to share some sort of mental link with their respective humans. By concentrating on their human, a monster can get a sense of where they are. Chapter 2, Page 12 This connection works in reverse, too: a human can even get a sense for what kind of location a monster is inChapter 16, Page 17, or what they're doing.Chapter 15, Page 4 Known Monsters References Category:Monsters